The Anything Can Happen Recurrence
"The Anything Can Happen Thursday Recurrence" is the twenty-first episode of the seventh season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air in April 24, 2014. Summary On Anything Can Happen Thursday, the couples are split up into different groups after Amy and Bernadette lie about having dinner together. Howard and Raj watch a horror movie that Emily likes. Penny takes Sheldon to a psychic. Extended Plot Penny, Sheldon and Leonard are in the apartment trying to decide on a new restaurant to have dinner. She keeps complaining about how horrible her movie Serial Ape-ist 2: Monkey See, Monkey Kill is. Sheldon agrees that both are failing in their dreams, since Sheldon is having an occupational crisis. They are going dinner alone because Amy is sick and Bernadette is working late. Raj and Howard are visiting his mother. Walking the streets of Pasadena looking for a restaurant, they see Amy and Bernie having dinner together. The girls are tired of Penny complaining about her movie and Sheldon complaining about his job. Penny asks Leonard if she is talking too much about her movie and he replies that he loves her. She leaves with Sheldon to go have dinner with him. Leonard went to dinner with the other girls. Amy feels bad about lying to Sheldon. Bernie admits to having lied to Howard, but makes it's up to him by dressing in a sexy Catholic school girl uniform. Penny accounts to Howard that Bernie lied to him. Amy also admits that she is jealous of Sheldon and Penny's friendship. Penny drags Sheldon to a psychic who tells Penny that her profession relies on how stupid people are. He tells Sheldon that he sees a woman in his life that he has difficulty being close to and he should follow through on this relationship. Penny tells him that Amy is the key to his happiness. He gets mad and leaves. Howard and Raj are watching a horror film that Emily loves so that he won't be squimish when he watches it with her. Finally, a contrite, Amy goes to Sheldon's apartment, she is wearing a trench coat. She opens it up in front of Sheldon, wearing a uniform of a Catholic school girl. Sheldon doesn't seem to be impressed. Notes *'Title Reference:' To be entered. *Taping date: April 1, 2014 *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. TBD *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending April xx, 2014. *This episode aired in Canada on April 24, 2014 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. In England, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. Critics To be entered. Trivia *The longest episode title since "The Contractual Obligation Implementation" in the sixth season. *The "Anything Can Happen Thursday" was established in "The Hofstadter Isotope" (S2E20). *Sheldon and Amy have another relationship moment like last season's love spell game play in "The Love Spell Potential". *The couples are split up into different groups again like they did in "The Scavenger Vortex" (S7E03). *Penny goes to see the psychic again after "The Psychic Vortex" (S3E12) dragging Sheldon along. *Raj and Howard do not like Emily's favorite horror movie despite some of the horror fanchises and are among the geeky things that they watch like Twilight. *Amy again shows her kinky side to Sheldon. Quotes Sheldon: This is now "Anything can happen Thursday" turns into "It won't stop coming out Friday". Gallery Hap1.jpg|Audience phone photo. tumblr_n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao3_1280.jpg|Discussing what to do on Anything Can Happen Thursday. tumblr_n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao5_1280.jpg tumblr_n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao4_1280.jpg tumblr_n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao6_1280 (1).jpg|Sheldon and Penny having dinner together. tumblr_n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao7_1280.jpg tumblr_n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao8_1280.jpg tumblr_n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao9_1280.jpg|Leonard ends up having dinner with Bernadette and Amy after Penny dumps him. Thur4.jpg|Penny drags Sheldon to a physic. Thur3.jpg Thur2.jpg Thur1.jpg|Penny drags Sheldon to a physic. Any5.png Any4.png Any6.png Any1.png|Amy in her catholic school uniform. References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/3951-s7-spoilers/page-430 Taping Report by stardustmelody and totabcn Category:Stubs Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:TBA Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Sheldon-Penny Episode Category:Movies Category:Articles With Photos